


Hambre

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Durante sus siglos de existencia había experimentado distintos tipos de hambre, pero quizás ninguna tan intensa y anhelante como el hambre por aquello prohibido . AxI





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hambre. ¿Qué era en sí el hambre? ¿La necesidad básica de satisfacer un instinto primario? ¿Solo eso?

Para él el hambre representaba un poco más que aquel concepto básico. No solo era una necesidad primaria. Él consideraba que existían distintos tipos de hambre, y durante sus cientos de años de existencia las había experimentado todas.

Había sentido aquella simple y quizás patética hambre humana cuando fue uno de ellos. Había conocido el hambre de venganza, una que corroyó cada resquicio de su ser hacia aquellos que le traicionaron, esos enemigos hacia los cuales su hambre de indignación vengativa ardió tan profundamente en él hasta hacerle cumplir su cometido, convirtiéndole en lo que era ahora. Asimismo había sentido el hambre de sangre, de destrucción, de muerte, alentado por la veta cruel y sádica tan latente del monstruo que fue en esa época, un monstruo más terrible de lo que era hoy en día. Además de todo ello también había conocido el hambre ardiente, imperante, hacia aquellas mujeres que tanto anheló. Realmente podía decir que había experimentado distintos tipos de hambre, pero quizás ninguna como la que en esta nueva época en la que había sido despertado, arañaba su ser cual animal famélico e impaciente ante aquello «prohibido», aquello que aún no podía tener: ante Integra Hellsing.

 

Aquella era un hambre sumamente voraz y oscura hacia esa mujer quien era la única digna de ser su amo. La única quien se mantenía «prohibida», quien se negaba a ceder ante los hambrientos deseos del vampiro. ¡Cómo quisiera que ella cediera, devorarla por completo!

 

Necesitaba, ansiaba probar aquella sangre cuyo mero aroma tentaba a sus instintos. Necesitaba devorar, poseer a aquella mujer de voluntad férreamente inquebrantable, a aquella cuya mera mirada atemorizaba e infundada respeto entre numerosos hombres, a aquella que conocía su naturaleza monstruosa y que le ordenaba sin titubear, a aquella imponente dama por la cual cumpliría cualquier orden hasta el final. Ciertamente ella hacía avivar su hambre y asimismo solo ella podría aplacarla, y por ello él seguiría esperando, incitando, porque solo Integra Hellsing podría saciar su hambre.


End file.
